gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Auralite
Auralite is the fusion of Ruby, Sapphire, and Ice. Appearance Auralite has a tall and curvy body with four slim arms, a rounded chest, small waist, large hips, and long legs. Her skin changes depending on her regeneration, going from a red color to a warm purple, and she has five eyes that are hidden under her visors. She also does not have a nose and has a small mouth with defined lips. Her hair also changes colors from a dull purple to an icy blue and is styled in a messy updo that slopes upward. Her gemstones are on the palms of her upper left and right hands and on her sternum, and they're dull purple and pink in color. Pre-regeneration (debut) She had more red skin as well as hair that was a dull purple color. She had a periwinkle and peach visor that covered most of her face as well as a black, dark purple, and plum shirt with star-like accents. That shirt also had a black and light purple stripe with a cool blue star, dull blue and bright magenta shoulder pads, and blue gloves on all hands with many holes and defects. She also had half plum and half dull indigo leggings with matching hot pink slippers with magenta bottoms. Post-regeneration (second) She had more red skin again as well as dull purple hair, and she also wore the same periwinkle and peach visor as before. Her shirt is plum with a violet accent at the collar, and she also had dull indigo shoulder pads, matching armbands, and hot pink star-like accents running down the sides of her shirt ending at her hips. She had dull indigo leggings along with violet shoes with hot pink-tipped toes. Previous She had lighter purple hair and the same colored skin as well as a new visor that was now white and periwinkle and was the same shape. She wore a dark purple shirt with violet and plum star-like accents, dull indigo shoulder pads, and dull indigo gloves on her top pair of arms and armbands of the same color on her bottom pair of arms with hot pink stars. Her waist is plum and she wears dark purple leggings with a hot pink star-like accent at her waist and dull indigo boots. Current She now has more purple skin with icy blue hair. She wears a white visor, and that visor resembles an upside-down star. Her shirt is light lavender, purple, and plum in color with a star-like design, a dull purple accent, and very dark purple shoulder pads with messy sleeves and dull purple armbands. Her waist is half dull purple and half plum and has a star-shaped edge, and under that, she wears very dark purple leggings with bright plum shoes with purple star-like accents. Personality Auralite is not as pompous as Sardonyx or wild like Sugilite, she's more stoic than Garnet tending to keep silent. Like Sardonyx, she tends to separate after the job is done: it mostly stems from Ruby and Ice not cooperating too well. But on the off chance that she decides to hang around, she’s pretty playful, in a joking manner of course. She's blunt with Pearl and bit more cheery around Amethyst. She adores Steven, one of their favorite games to play is warp-and-seek, where Steven warps somewhere in the world and she seeks him out.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159130983067/ When fused as Auralite, Ice feels like a third wheel; this is why Auralite is so silent. Fusing with Garnet shows Ice what true love feels like and it reminds her that she'll probably never have that.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159160661427/ Abilities Auralite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Wendwilsonite. * When fused with Pearl, they form Laguna Agate. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Sogdianite (formerly Pruskite). * When fused with Heliodor, they form Bastnäsite. * When fused with Pearl and Amethyst, they form Rainbow Fluorite. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot, they form Galaxite. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, and Rose Quartz, they form Gaia Stone (formerly Blue Aura Quartz). * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven Universe, they form Gaia Stone. * When fused with Amethyst, Pearl, and Heliodor, they form Titanite. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, and Rose Quartz, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Skillset * Gauntlet Proficiency: When channeling the collective power of the universe through her gems, Auralite can summon a pair of gauntlets. Auralite is highly proficient when using her gauntlets and is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. She can deliver massive strikes that can easily shatter the earth and deliver swift blows with lightning speed. ** Rocket Gauntlet: Auralite can shoot her gauntlets from her hands like projectiles. ** Weapon Size Augmentation: Auralite can increase the size of her gauntlets, easily quadrupling their size, and deal increased damage at the cost of reduced speed. ** Deflection: Auralite can use her gauntlets as shields. They are also able to block any electrokinetic discharge, although it is unknown whether Auralite can simply prevent the electric current using her gauntlets or absorb it with her electrokinesis. Unique Abilities * Future Vision: Auralite can see multiple future outcomes and probabilities. An ability inherited from Sapphire. ** Aura Sensing: A fusion-exclusive ability and an alternative version of Sapphire's future vision, Auralite's most unique power is her ability to sense the aura in all sentient things. She can see anyone anywhere at any time.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/140123827387/ Nothing can hide from her eyes. ** Aura Manipulation: She can also "utilize" her own aura in some way. Further details have yet to be disclosed.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/148453196637/http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/147222690592/ ** Temporary Power Transfer: She can temporarily pass on her future vision ability to others through lip contact. * Cryogenesis/Cryokinesis: Auralite is capable of creating and controlling ice, though whether ice is simply created or simply condensed moisture supercooled quickly has been unspecified. * Electrokinesis: She can generate electricity, an ability that stems from Garnet. ** Electric Resistance: Auralite is impervious to electricity, causing her to be unable to be harmed by it, an ability inherited from Garnet. ** Electric Jump: Auralite has Garnet's ability to use her electrokinesis on the offensive to generate electricity and release it on impact with the ground, while the energy then travels to the target. This particular move is long-ranged. * Photokinesis: She can use her gemstones to project light and use it as a flashlight. It may be an ability all Gems can use. Trivia * When asked who would win, Auralite or Opal, GemCrust stated that Auralite would win.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149333710317/ * GemCrust likes her best out of the three main Crystal Gem fusions with Ice: Auralite, Lavender Quartz, and Phosphosiderite. Gemology Gemstone Information * At first glance, this gemstone looks like shards of Amethyst and could easily be overlooked as just another form of Amethyst. * Auralite contains many minerals as many as 23 different minerals, thus its name Auralite-23. * The crystals themselves are structured layers of phantom chevrons composed of, Amethyst, Citrine and a rare form of metamict green quartz. * The minerals Auralite-23 contains reportedly include Titanite, Cacoxenite, Lepidocrosite, Ajoite, Hematite, Magnetite, Pyrite, Goethite, Pyrolusite, Gold, Silver, Platinum, Nickel, Copper, Iron, Limonite, Sphalerite, Covellite, Chalcopyrite, Gialite, Epidote, Bornite, and Rutile. * Auralite-23 crystals are about 1.2 billion years old and are now hand mined in the Boreal forest of the Canadian Shield, far north of Lake Superior. Gemstones References Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Ice Fusions Category:Triple Fusions Category:Garnet Fusions Category:Original Characters